inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Soyokaze Dream!
Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Matsukaze Tenma (CV:Terasaki Yuka) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '''Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát này thể hiện sự quyết tâm và phong cách đá bóng của Tenma. Bài hát như một lời khuyên chúng ta hãy cố gắng làm những điều chúng ta muốn, đừng bao giờ ngại khó khăn gian khổ và hãy cùng hướng về một tương lai với thành công phía trước luôn mỉm cười với người không bao giờ bỏ cuộc. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 胸に吹き込んだのは　そよ風みたいな Dream あれからずっと毎日が　キラキラしてる! いつか必ずって　心に決めてたんだ やっと来れた　憧れのグランドに 何もかもまだまだ　はじめてだらけだけど 松風天馬(寺崎裕香) そよかぜドリーム なんとかなる!　不安なんて吹き消すよ もっと強くなりたい　目覚めたがっている自分が 頑張ったぶん成長してく それがうれしくて燃えてくるんだ! 新しい風の中　全速力 Do My Best!! 踏み出すたび　変わっていく 確かに聞こえたんだ　はじまりのホイッスル どんな自分に会えるのかな　ここからスタート! 思い通りには　なかなかいかないよね 100も承知　食らいついていくんだ あきらめたくないよ　力があふれてくる 次の予感　ワクワクしているから できること増やしてく　おわらない挑戦なんだね おなじ夢を持った仲間 一緒に進んでいこうよ　今日も 思いっきりこの時を　駆け抜けたいんだ 転んでも　ビクともしない 胸に吹き込んだのは　そよ風みたいな Dream あれからずっと毎日が　キラキラしてる! 新しい風の中　全速力 Do My Best!! 踏み出すたび　変わっていく 確かに聞こえたんだ　はじまりのホイッスル どんな自分に会えるのかな　ここからスタート! Bản Romaji Mune ni fukikonda no ha soyokaze mitai na Dream arekara zutto mainichi ga kira kira shite itsuka kanarazu tte kokoro ni kimetetanda yatto koreta akogare no gurando ni nani mo ka mo mada mada hajimete darakedakedo nanto ka naru fuan nante fukikesu yo motto tsuyoku naritai mezametagatte iru jibun ga ganbatta bun seichou shiteku sore ga ureshikute moete kurunda atarashii kaze no naka zensokuryoku Do my Best fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku tashika ni kikoetanda hajimaru no hoissuru donna jibun ni aeru no ka na koko kara sutaato omoidoori ni ha naka naka ikanai yo ne hyaku mo shouchi kuraitsuite yukunda akirametakunai yo chikara ga afurete kuru tsugi no yokan waku waku shite iru kara dekiru koto fuyashiteku owaranai shousen dandane onaji yume wo motta nakama issho ni susunde yukou yo omoikkiri kono toki o kakenuketainda korondemo biku tomo shindai mune ni fukikonda no ha soyokaze mitai na Dream are kara zutto mainichi ga kira kira shite atarashii kaze no naka zensokuryoku Do my Best fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku tashika ni kikoetanda hajimaru no hoissuru donna jibun ni aeru no ka na koko kara sutaato Bản dịch Anh ngữ A zephyr-like dream has drifted into my chest Ever since then, every day has been sparkling! I decided in my heart that one day for sure I’d make it I finally made it to the grounds I’ve always admired Everything’s a first for me, but Things will work out! I’ll blow away all my worries I want to be stronger, something in me wants to awaken As long as I’m working hard, I’m improving That makes me happy and fired up! In the new wind, I’ll go full speed and do my best!! Every time I step out, I’ll change I hear the starting whistle with certainty What kind of person will I be? It starts from here! Things don’t always go as you like I’ll take it on 100 times if I have to I don’t want to give up, power is overflowing Because I’m excited for the next thing coming up I’ll increase my capabilities, it’s a never-ending challenge Friends with the same dreams as me We’ll continue to head towards them together today I want to pass by this time with all my feelings Even if I fall, I won’t step back A zephyr-like dream has drifted into my chest Ever since then, every day has been sparkling! In the new wind, I’ll go full speed and do my best!! Every time I step out, I’ll change I hear the starting whistle with certainty What kind of person will I be? It starts from here! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Một giấc mơ bay bổng như một ngọn gió nhẹ nhàng mơ mộng thổi vào lồng ngực tôi Và ngày nào cũng trở nên sáng rực kể từ lúc đó! Tôi đã tự quyết định trong trái tim mình về việc tôi sẽ làm trong một ngày nào đó Và trên mặt đất này, cuối cùng tôi cũng làm được điều mình muốn. Tôi biết tất cả chỉ là những khởi đầu Nhưng tôi sẽ thực hiện những điều đó! Và sẽ thổi sạch hết những gì tôi lo lắng '''Matsukaze Tenma' : Majin Pegasus ! Hãy cho tôi được trở nên mạnh hơn, khi những gì ngủ yên trong tôi như đang muốn thức tỉnh Dường như tôi ngày càng thấy được mình trong trạng thái tốt nhất Điều đó làm tôi cảm thấy thật hạnh phúc và rực cháy ngọn lửa hết mình! Tôi sẽ chạy bằng tất cả những gì mình có và trong ngọn gió này, tôi làm hết sức mình!! Và mỗi lần tôi vấp ngã, tôi sẽ lại thay đổi chính mình Khi tiếng còi chắc chắn bắt đầu vang lên Tôi sẽ trở thành một con người như thế nào bắt đầu từ đây! Mọi thứ không bao giờ đi theo ý chúng ta muốn Nếu phải nhận lấy điều đó trên 100 lần, tôi vẫn chấp nhận Tôi không muốn bỏ cuộc, khi sức lực này vẫn còn đang tràn đầy Vì tôi vui mừng cho những gì sẽ phải đến được báo trước trong ngày mai. Tôi sẽ tăng khả năng của mình, một thử thách không bao giờ kết thúc Này những người bạn có cùng giấc mơ với tôi Hãy cho nhau ngày hôm nay và cùng hướng về phía trước Tôi muốn đi trong khoảng thời gian này bằng tất cả cảm xúc của mình Và tôi quyết sẽ không lùi bước dù có phải hy sinh Một ngọn gió mơ mộng trong giấc mơ thổi vào trái tim tôi Và kể từ lúc đó, ngày nào cũng trở nên thật là rực sáng! Trong ngọn gió mới, tôi sẽ đi bằng tất cả tốc độ và làm hết sức!! Tôi sẽ thay đổi mình nếu như có phải lạc lối Khi tiếng còi của sự khởi đầu đã chắc chắn vang lên, Tôi sẽ trở thành một con người như thế nào? Nó bắt đầu từ đây! Video thumb|left|335 px Soyokaze Dream phát sóng trực tiếp tại lễ hội Tanabata thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát